1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a connector that includes a retainer to retain a terminal accommodated in a terminal accommodating room of a housing.
2. Background Art
A connector is recorded in JP-A-2012-64463, in which by inserting a terminal into a terminal accommodating room of a connector housing from behind, mounting a retainer to the connector housing from a direction perpendicular to the inserting direction of this terminal, and locking the terminal inserted into the terminal accommodating room with the retainer, it is prevented that the terminal is removed from the terminal accommodating room.
When the terminal is being inserted into the terminal accommodating room, the retainer abuts against the terminal so that the retainer is regulated from being mounted to a regular position of the connector housing. When the terminal has been completely inserted into the terminal accommodating room, because a distal end is inserted into the terminal accommodating room, it becomes possible that the retainer is mounted to the regular position.
Because the distal end, which is inserted into the terminal accommodating room, of the retainer, which is mounted to the regular position, regulates the movement of the terminal in the removing direction, the terminal accommodated in the terminal accommodating room can be maintained.
However, for JP-A-2012-64463, looseness may occur at the terminal which is accommodated in the terminal accommodating room. For example, when a part of the retainer is inserted into the terminal accommodating room, to prevent that the retainer is damaged by touching the terminal that is accommodated in the terminal accommodating room, a predetermined gap between the end surface of the terminal opposed to the retainer and the retainer may be provided. Therefore, looseness corresponding to the size of the gap occurs at a female terminal, and a drop of contact reliability with a mating terminal is concerned.
The object of the present invention is to provide a connector so that the looseness of a terminal accommodated in a terminal accommodating room can be inhibited.